


Serpiente

by Casandra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casandra/pseuds/Casandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las reglas que toda buena serpiente ha de seguir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serpiente

**Author's Note:**

> **Pareja: Harry Potter/Severus Snape**  
>  Géneros: General, Romance  
> Advertencias: Chan=Adulto/Menor  
> Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todo ello es propiedad de J K Rowling. 
> 
> Este fic es totalmente NC-17, contiene escenas de sexo no aptas para menores.

—¡No tenía derecho! —gritó con furia, si poder controlar aquel carácter explosivo del que a menudo hacia gala—. El maldito grasiento no tenía derecho —reiteró—. Todo el mundo estaba hablando mientras él daba esas estúpidas e indescifrables explicaciones. Incluso los Slytherin hablaban —protestó y su voz sonó más afinada en ese último comentario acusador—. Pero no fueron ellos los castigados —continuó— ni el hurón, ni sus secuaces. Sin embargo…  
  
—Ron… — Comenzó Harry, en un intento de aplacar el voluble temperamento de su amigo—. No tiene importancia —realmente no tiene importancia.  
  
—¡Qué no tiene importancia! —repitió indignado—. ¡Qué no la tiene! Te recuerdo que fuiste tú el peor parado. Que fuiste tú quien se tuvo que quedar a ordenar el aula de pociones y por si no fuera poco tuviste que limpiarle el despacho al grasiento. ¡Cómo si eso fuera posible! —prosiguió con su protesta—. Si tan solo tenía la mitad del despacho en las mismas condiciones que su higiene, esa tarea era indudablemente el peor castigo de la humanidad, o al menos el más asqueroso.  
  
—Vamos Ron… —intentó Harry, mientras hacia su mayor esfuerzo por no reír ante la indignación de su amigo—. Hay que intentar ver el lado positivo de todas las situaciones.  
  
—Ah… ¿pero es que lo tiene? —inquirió. Mientras su ceja se alzaba perdiéndose entre los mechones de aquella masa rojiza que era ahora su cabello.   
  
—En realidad sí.  
  
—Déjame adivinar. Será acaso el haberte pasado una semana limpiándole el despacho al grasiento —especuló—. O será el hecho de haber tenido el honor de ser el elegido. O mejor aún, será quizá el placer de haber estado rodeado de esas asquerosas pociones durante una semana.  
  
—¿Cómo lo has sabido? —comentó con tono burlón, mientras sus palabras ocultaban más verdad que la falsa mueca de sorpresa de su rostro.   
  
Pero Ron lo conocía demasiado. Lo conocía del mismo modo que a sus hermanos, y así, igual que siempre supo cuándo una travesura se formaba en la maquiavélica mente de los gemelos Weasley, supo que detrás de aquel angelical rostro había más de lo que el chico de oro estaba dispuesto a admitir.   
  
—En realidad lo has disfrutado —afirmó Ron, mientras su rostro perdía aquel tono rojizo que lo había acompañado desde el principio de la conversación.  
  
—No, no lo he hecho —confesó, mientras él también perdía aquella mueca entre burlona e inocente—, pero lo haré —juró más que pronosticó.   
  
—¿Cómo?  
  
—¿Sabes cuáles son las reglas para ser una buena serpiente? —interrogó, dejando de lado aquella actitud pasiva que había adoptado en un principio. Rodeando con pasos decididos a su amigo, como un excelente cazador—. ¿Las conoces? —volvió a cuestionar, mientras su pasos resonaban en la vacía Sala Común de Gryffindor, al igual que sus susurrantes palabras.  
  
—¿Reglas? —se burló, mientras esta vez él adoptaba aquella actitud pasiva que tan poco iba con su carácter, pero que tan necesaria era cuando urdía estrategias—. Creí que su única regla era ser rastreras —y tal y como en un principió creyó, el rostro de Harry se contrajo ligeramente y a pesar de que el gesto fue fugaz y de que sus pasos no aminoraron, él, desde su pasiva posición, pudo apreciar que detrás de aquellas ‘inocentes’ preguntas se escondía una trama, un plan cuidadosamente organizado.   
  
—En realidad ser rastrera no es algo que define a toda serpiente —aclaró— lo son las demás.  
  
—¿Quiénes? —lo incitó.  
  
—Las que siguen al líder  
  
Pero esta vez Ron no pudo dejar pasar el hecho de que se refirió a la serpiente líder con un ‘él’ y como tal detuvo aquel paso nervioso, firme, decidido, que definía a todo león y especialmente a su líder, sujetándolo de un brazo.  
  
—Te quiero lejos de él —exigió, centrando su cristalina mirada azul en aquella verde oscurecida— no sé qué pretendes —continuó, aún confrontando su mirada—, pero es rastrera. Toda serpiente lo es y como tal te quiero lejos de él.  
  
Pero Harry lo obvió. Obvió todo consejo, todo razonamiento y por eso aquella pregunta que se había hecho durante aquella semana volvió a salir a la luz con más fuerza si cabe —¿Sabes cuáles son las reglas para ser una buena serpiente? —y esta vez no esperó una contestación que no necesitaba—. Ser traicionera.  
  
—Sí —le respondió con demasiada precipitación Ron. Como si aquellas palabras se hubieran agolpado en su cerebro con demasiada rapidez—. Pero dijiste reglas. Acaso esa las resume, ¿cómo los diez mandamientos?   
  
—No —contestó con melancolía, como si el resto de reglas las creyera lejanas o quizás en parte no deseables—. Pero es la primera, la que en realidad importa.  
  
Pero ambos sabían que no era así. Que ser primera no era lo mismo que ser única. Y que una vez una ficha era movida las otras no tardarían en caer, como un efecto dominó. Porque ante todo una acción requiere una reacción.  
  
—Nunca he sabido si la serpiente lleva la piel del león o el león la de la serpiente. Pero Harry… —susurró, mientras alzaba su mano y la pasaba por su mejilla, en una caricia amistosa, fraternal— tú siempre serás un león. Da igual lo que te dijera el sombrero, tú elegiste tu camino y no son sino las acciones de un hombre las que lo marcan. Tú ya elegiste.  
  
—¿Cómo sabes que no soy una serpiente con piel de león?  
  
—Porque tienes comillos, como buen león los tienes. Pero no tienes aquello que destilan las serpientes por cada fibra de su ser, no tienes veneno.  
  
—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —inquirió con desasosiego.  
  
—Porque tú no eres así. Si lo fueras, ¿qué salvación nos quedaría? Pero no me malinterpretes Harry —continuó ante el gesto desalentador de éste—, ante todo eres un Gryffindor; valiente y temerario —especificó.  
  
—Sí, lo soy. Soy un buen… Gryffindor —coincidió con él, mientras ambos se ponían rumbo a sus dormitorios. Pero mientras que para Ron la palabra final que sustituía a Gryffindor era ‘valiente’, para Harry siempre sería ‘temerario’.  
  
——  
  
El aula estaba vacía a excepción de él. Pero aún así no se atrevió a entrar, no de momento, no sabiendo que una vez que diera un paso al frente, una vez que entrara, no habría vuelta atrás. Y allí estaba él; el Gran Harry Potter, a las puertas del aula de pociones, con el corazón en la garganta y bombeándole a un ritmo desenfrenado, porque ahora él no era más que pura adrenalina.  
  
Y quizás por todo ello habría inspirado y expirado tantas veces que sus pulmones deberían dolerle, pero él no era consciente de nada más que de aquella puerta cerrada. Aquella que supondría un claro paso, una gran diferencia entre el ayer y el hoy. Pero siendo quien era; un auténtico Gryffindor, no pudo más que hacer gala de aquella cualidad que tan claramente le definía; temerario. Y así, sin siquiera anunciarse. Sin siquiera dar aquellos pequeños golpes en la puerta que hubieran anunciado su llegada, entró.  
  
En contra de sus nervios, se mostró seguro y decidido. Confrontó aquella mirada negra con la misma valentía que uno puede enfrentar a la muerte; con resignación, porque al fin y al cabo la línea ya estaba cruzada y por sobre todo, él no era un cobarde.   
  
—Potter —y el apellido fue pronunciado con el mismo odio de siempre, con aquel tono que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, pero demasiado para la de Harry.   
  
No hubo un ¿qué haces aquí?, porque en realidad Snape no lo quería saber, porque para Harry estaba demasiado claro y porque entre ambos siempre hubo más entendimiento del que desearon. Pero la pregunta estaba suspendida en el aire, como la espada de Damocles, a la espera del más mínimo movimiento.   
  
Pero Harry no respondería, al menos no de momento. No hasta que aquella serpiente estuviera claramente acorralada. Por el contrario avanzó, alejándose de la puerta, dejándola más que cerrada con un sencillo pero eficaz hechizo. No tardó en llegar a su destino, en realidad fueron menos de diez pasos los que necesitó, una distancia corta para una gran victoria.   
  
Snape se levantó, dejando palpable la diferencia de estatura entre ambos, acercándose al otro amenazadoramente mientras un rictus de desagrado se formaba en su boca y su fría mirada se enterraba en la suya y a Harry le venían a la mente miles de recuerdos desagradables vividos a su lado.  
  
—¿Tiene complejo de elfo doméstico, señor Potter? —cuestionó, rompiendo de este modo el hilo de los pensamientos de Harry—. Acaso quiere seguir limpiando, ¿el aula de trofeos, quizá?  
  
Pero el otro negó con la cabeza, consciente del peligro, de que un paso en falso podría ser una batalla perdida.  
  
—No, sólo me apetecía verlo. Por placer — claro—, tan solo por placer.  
  
—¿Placer? —inquirió, no sin cierto tono de desagrado en la voz—. Los jóvenes de hoy en día encontráis placer en las cosas más inusitadas. Pero yo no estoy aquí para proporcionárselo.  
  
—Al menos no voluntariamente —acotó Harry, mientras alzaba la cabeza para poder estar en mejor posición. Para poder enfrentar esa mirada que parecía querer descuartizarle—. Pero esa no es mi intención, ¿cierto? Yo no pretendo darle oportunidades. Simplemente no podrá elegir. No puede hacerlo.   
  
—Señor Potter…  
  
—De hecho —cortó—, creo que debería de tener más vigilados a sus enemigos o al menos no subestimarlos.  
  
—Nunca lo hago —siseó, mientras cogía a Harry de la pechera de su túnica, alzándolo unos centímetros, para que sus miradas quedaran a la par y pudiera ser oído con mayor claridad el tono amenazador.  
  
—¿Estás seguro? —interrogó— te recuerdo que pase una semana limpiando su despacho. Una semana ordenando pócimas, ingredientes. Una semana con la libertad que usted le da a todo aquel que cree que es un completo…  
  
—…inútil —terminó la frase Snape por él. Reconociendo la certeza detrás de aquellas palabras—. ¿Acaso no lo es? Quiere que le recuerde los resultados de sus exámenes de pociones de los últimos… ¿siete años?. Patéticos, nunca había visto peores resultados, excepto los de Longbottom.   
  
—Me subestimó —volvió a decir Harry, ignorando sus descalificativos.  
  
—¿Lo hice? —comentó con sorna— y se puede saber cómo. Si es que hay algún modo de hacerlo —añadió.  
  
—¿La verdad? —quiso saber mientras por primera vez Harry dejaba traslucir una sonrisa de victoria— en realidad no sé qué es, es decir, no sé para qué sirve —aclaró— pero encontré una serie de ingredientes que uno sólo puede encontrar en el Callejón Knockturn, de aquellos que sólo un Mago Oscuro poseería y seamos sinceros, el Ministerio lo considera uno, solo la palabra de Dumbledore le mantiene aquí y no en Azkaban.  
  
—¿Cómo…?  
  
—¿… lo supe? —inquirió—. En realidad fue mala suerte o buena, según se miré, pues estaba intentando mover un mueble con miles de libros y el armario se cayó. ¿Y sabes qué?, se abrió, aquel escondite que había detrás del armario, aquel donde guardabas todos aquellos ingredientes y he estado investigando. Muchos de ellos están prohibidos.  
  
—No puedes demostrarlo  
  
—Sí puedo —aclaró—, a pesar de que destruyera las pruebas podría. Unas gotas de Veritaserum hacen milagros, ¿lo recuerda?, usted me lo enseñó.  
  
—Eres…  
  
—Qué… —lo acicateó— ¿qué soy? —prosiguió, mientras Snape le daba un pequeño empujón alejándolo de él y la sonrisa de suficiencia de Harry crecía junto a su seguridad. Pero Snape no contestó, sólo se sentó en el borde de su mesa mientras media al enemigo que tenía frente a sus ojos. A aquél engreído que no era mejor de lo que fue en su día su padre.  
  
—La pregunta es ¿qué quieres?, ¿qué pretendes?  
  
—Sabes Snape —tomó él la palabra, mientras se acercaba. Mientras acortaba distancias y ponía un brazo en cada lado de aquel cuerpo que lo miraba con odio— ¿sabes cuál es la primera regla de un Slytherin?  
  
—¿Mantenerse alejado de todo Gryffindor?  
  
—No —contestó con una risilla—. Ser traicionera, esa es —y ante el gruñido de protesta de Snape por su cercanía se acercó más, dejando entre ellos la distancia suficiente para que los dientes de Snape castañearan de rabia y para que a él le llegara ese olor que hasta hacia unos instantes tanto había detestado; el olor a pociones —. Y dime Snape —pronunció con la suficiente claridad— ¿qué tal lo hago? Soy en esto un buen alumno, uno aventajado.   
  
—Eres un inútil —casi gritó, mientras el no estar bajo el control de la situación le hacia perder los nervios.  
  
—Pregúnteme ahora —pidió sugerentemente mientras sus manos comenzaron a desabrochar aquellos botones negros, que hacían ver aquella túnica como la de un fraile, como la de algo prohibido.   
  
—¿Qué? —gruñó, mientras alzaba sus manos para detener las otras.  
  
—¿Qué quiero? ¿Qué pretendo? Pregúntemelo Snape, ¡hágalo! —exigió.  
  
—¿Maldita sea, qué quieres?  
  
—Disfrutar del mayor placer que un Dios pudo crear. El placer de joder a tu enemigo —aclaró, mientras volvía a poner las manos de Snape sobre la mesa y el volvía a su tarea— literalmente, por supuesto —añadió, mientras los botones eran abiertos cada vez con mayor rapidez, mientras las ansias ganaban la batalla a un ya escaso raciocinio.   
  
—Estás loco —gruñó, mientras Harry retiraba con rapidez la túnica, dejando al descubierto una manida camisa negra y unos pantalones no en mejor estado—. Eres peor que Black, ése inútil, ése… —pero sus palabras murieron en sus labios cuando notó una mano acariciando su entrepierna.  
  
—Está dormida —logró decir entre risas Harry, mientras su mano seguía acariciando aquella parte del cuerpo de Snape que hacia que sus palabras no vieran la luz—. Dime profesor, ¿qué tal lo hago? —agregó con voz incitadora, mientras empujaba suavemente el cuerpo de Snape sobre aquella mesa que tantos ‘desastroso’ e ‘insatisfactorio’ suyos, había visto.  
  
—Desastroso —logró pronunciar arrastrando las palabras, mientras esperaba que aquel juego terminara sin mayores complicaciones. Mientras esperaba que aquél engreído se atragantara con su propia bilis.   
  
—¿Tú crees? —y con un gesto confuso se alejó un poco para estudiar la situación. Observando aquél cuerpo apoyado en la mesa. Aquellos ojos acusadores—. Sí —confirmó—, es desastroso, demasiada ropa ¿cierto?.  
  
Y esta vez fue él quien se desprendió de su capa, de su camisa y de sus pantalones, mientras la mirada de Snape no hacía más que reflejar incredulidad ante la situación y el cuerpo de Harry aparecía ante sus ojos sin ningún pudor, con aquella frescura juvenil que lo caracterizaba. Haciéndose patente la excitación de éste frente a la inexistente de él.   
  
—Profesor Snape —ronroneó, mientras con pasos felinos se acercaba a su presa, mientras comenzaba a deshacerse de las prendas de éste con total naturalidad.  
  
—¡No me llames así! —gritó con frustración—. No ahora.  
  
—Pero me excita —le susurró al oído—. Me excita saber que está a mi merced, que hoy, que ahora, es mío.   
  
—Y como sé que no me volverá a chantajear —quiso saber, mientras lo alejaba a malas penas de su cuerpo y sus pantalones caían a sus pies.  
  
—Le doy mi palabra de mago —le aseguró, mientras juntaba sus labios levemente, en un breve roce, una caricia— y usted sabe qué le ocurren a los magos que incumplen su palabras, ¿cierto?  
  
—Se lo recordaré de ser necesario —le aseguró, mientras los labios de Harry comenzaban un camino descendente, con un continuó jugueteo entre besos y mordiscos. Degustando aquella piel nívea que pocos se habían atrevido a explorar y mucho menos saborear.  
  
—Profesor Snape —canturreó, dirigiendo su mirada a aquella negra brillante mientras su lengua hacia círculos alrededor de su ombligo—, ¿necesita alguna clase de estímulo? —cuestionó, mientras su mano se posaba otra vez en la entrepierna de éste, acariciándola sugestivamente.  
  
—¿Estímulo…? —consiguió balbucear, mientras otra vez las palabras parecían morir en su garganta y su voz enronquecía.   
  
—Ya sabe —rió, mientras le daba un pequeño mordisco en aquella zona sensible, sin perder de vista los ojos de Snape que parecían a cada rato más brillantes—, unas pastillitas muggles que se les da a los… ¿ancianos?, para despertar su libido.  
  
Para sorpresa de Harry la reacción no fue violenta, aunque su expresión pudo haberlo matado si ello fuera posible. Por el contrario Snape agarró los cabellos de Harry acercándolo a aquella parte de su cuerpo que había cobrado vida y que con tanta insistencia había acariciado.   
  
—¿Qué cree usted, Potter? —susurró—. ¿La necesito?  
  
—Quizá… —pero cuando recibió otro tirón de cabello y su rostro fue prácticamente sepultado ahí, no tuvo mayor opción que callar, al menos por el momento.  
  
Y aunque esa jamás fue una de sus fantasías, a partir de ese momento la imagen de su profesor prácticamente abierto de piernas, a su merced, lo acompañaría en más de uno de los sueños de su adolescencia. Y las palabras profesor Snape, sería algo más que un sobre nombre respetuoso, porque tal y como quería el león todo el respeto de aquella palabra desapareció en el momento en el que Harry desprendió a Snape de su ropa interior y su lengua recorrió su glande no si antes decir las temidas palabras Profesor snape en un tono que hizo que el cuerpo de éste se estremeciera y que Harry ahogara un gemido al ver la expresión de indescifrable placer de su profesor.   
  
—Dime profesor, ¿qué tal lo hago? —volvió a inquirir, mientras sus labios se paseaban con desvergüenza por su miembro, mientras besaba, mordía y jugueteaba con todo aquello que consideraba en esos instantes suyo.  
  
—Mejorable  
  
Pero si de aquellos labios se esperaba alguna palabra más Harry no lo sabría, porque en el momento que aquel miembro fue engullido casi en su totalidad, Snape se dejó caer hacia atrás, lanzando de este modo exámenes al suelo, tinta y todo aquello en lo que estaba trabajando antes de la llegada de Harry.  
  
—Insuperable —rió Harry, mientras esta vez dirigía sus labios a aquella zona donde su miembro deseaba con desesperación estar. Introduciendo la lengua allí, mientras sus manos se desprendían de la única prenda que aún le cubría y su excitación estaba en su momento cumbre.   
  
Pero él ya no pudo esperar más. No cuando aquél impertérrito profesor no podía acallar sus gemidos y su cuerpo se le ofrecía sin reservas. Para que él hiciera con sus fantasías lo que desease y en ese momento su fantasía era su huraño profesor.   
  
—Te necesito ahora —susurró junto a su oído, posicionando su cuerpo sobre el otro, mientras su más que evidente excitación se posicionaba en el sitio indicado, en aquel que su cuerpo rogaba poseer. Y dio un pequeño empujón, enterrándose escasamente en aquel cuerpo, mientras sus manos se agarraban de la mesa casi con desesperación y Snape profería un gruñido de protesta ante la intrusión.  
  
—Niñato —dijo entre dientes, agarrando el pelo de Harry y obligando que sus labios se juntasen, mientras los cuerpos de ambos eran cada vez más unidos con cada empujón, con cada gruñido, con cada gemido—. ¿Soy el primero? —intentó burlarse mientras el vaivén de sus cuerpos los volvía locos a ambos y su mente los dejaba casi a merced de sus más que primitivos instintos. Pero Harry nunca le respondió, tan solo buscó sus labios con desesperación, mientras sus gestos lo delataban y Snape se rendía ante aquel cuerpo que siempre odio y ahora veneró.   
  
Y así, mientras Harry recordaba la frase no hay mayor placer que joder a tu enemigo, no pudo evitar llegar al orgasmo, mientras el cuerpo de Severus aún seguía en excitación y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. Pero cuando la mano de Snape intentó satisfacerse no pudo más que llevar sus labios allí, devolviéndole un favor, según pensó en ese momento, sin recordar que aquello no era más que una venganza y recordando no sin cierta ironía las frases burlonas que le había regalado, sobre la capacidad de excitación de Snape.  
  
Pero cuando Snape iba a dar aquel gritó que pondría fin a aquella noche de placer, éste lo apartó, agarrándolo por el pelo y llevando aquellos labios enloquecedores a los suyos, eyaculando finalmente sobre su estómago.   
  
—Niñato, ¿sabes cual es la segunda regla de todo Slytherin? —inquirió, mientras alejaba y acercaba los otros labios, arrebatándole todo su sabor—. ¿Sabes cuál es? —volvió a inquirir mientras sus manos recorrían aquel cuerpo abandonado sobre el suyo.  
  
—Ser un buen samaritano —se burló.  
  
—La segunda regla de todo buen Slytherin es la venganza.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Fin**


End file.
